Build talk:N/any Elite Tome Farmer
discuss. it works fine. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:24, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :well, looks like it works. Frosty No U! 10:26, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::See the video if you have any doubts. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:27, 27 July 2008 (EDT) oops the image where I blanked out the name still has my necromancer's name in it >.> ah well. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:28, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :SPAM TIME! Frosty No U! 10:29, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::It's similiar to this Build:R/Me_Famine_Farmer, the whole hide behind the rock and farm shit. Frosty No U! 10:31, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::Except this one works better because it deals 150~ damage per attack instead of 88 (at most). This build also has spammable damage in the high 40's. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:37, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Yea but that one is more univeral, it can farm many niggers, this fails against anything that can cast a spell on you, I have always though build devoted to farming one place/boss are a bit of a waste. Frosty No U! 10:39, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Raptor build are only designed to farm in one place, yet many of them are in great. The same goes for the Rihlon Refuge farmer and NFT builds. Plus, this is meant to farm an elite monk tome, which is probably worth only farming the one boss. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:41, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::Ehh, true, that's just a problem with the wiki though imo. This will be good just like the one I mentioned above. Frosty No U! 10:43, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Thanks for your input frosty. Anyone else have something to add? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:44, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :looks simple as fuck, something I'd probably bother with when i get my necro through factions. nice job. --Mafaraxas (talk) 10:54, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Thanks. But I'm going to move this into trial, as I need to see which other bosses are farmable with this build. Once the article is spick and span, and all the bosses farmable are listed then I'll move back into testing. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:58, 27 July 2008 (EDT) Will add separate sectiosn for every soloable boss and with add video demonstrating as many of said bosses as possible. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 11:03, 27 July 2008 (EDT) :Does anyone know of any other bosses that can be exploited through terrain advtanages? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 15:42, 27 July 2008 (EDT) ::Check out the Famine Farmer, I guess most of them can be done, but anyones out of them where they can cast spells on your maybe not, since you have no selfheal. Frosty No U! 16:15, 27 July 2008 (EDT) I must be an idiot, because I can't make this work at all. How the hell are you supposed to stay alive? One hit from a spell or whatever and it's game over. -Unsigned, cause I can't be bothered making an account just for this. :p :Gah, never mind. Turns out I am, in fact, an idiot. I figured it out now. How do you avoid degeneration to death by Craw Stonereap!? I even tried subbing CC for shadow refuge, but still dead! :Use Hexer's Vigor to counter the health degeneration. 16:42, 18 February 2009 (EST) Nerf or did i miss something importen Meh... Is it just me that cant get it rigth about doing Brigthclaw?? - I keep getting powned by a patrol(a kirin and 2 other things) on the stairs while im trying to do the boss? ...diddent see any warn's about looking out for a special stair-patrol??! Looser 81.161.189.146 20:06, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::Can it still be done, with that patrol running there?? ..If so.. how is is done?? bc im keep getting powned by the patrol, not giving me the time to kill the boss? ..the timing between the Rangerboss-mod letting me pass and when the stair-patrol seems a bit too tigth? :::It can be done, watch the video, shows how it's done. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 16:20, 9 August 2008 (EDT) Very very late response. I had the same problem: you just didn't lure him far enough from his spirit. His spirit light will heal him a lot more if he's near it. Without it, he's dead in a few moments. -- 19:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Variants I don't have a Necromancer anymore but skills like Glyph of Lesser Energy seem like they would fit well into this build. Selket Shadowdancer 13:03, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :True, but GoLE is mostly unneeded as you probably only need to cast each spell once. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 14:16, 28 July 2008 (EDT) put into testing? I think this is ready to be put into testing but im not entirely sure, so who thinks it's ready? Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 14:45, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :yesDutchess of Roseakalukejohnson - talk 15:50, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::Okay, will move. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 16:18, 28 July 2008 (EDT) bump. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 10:54, 29 July 2008 (EDT) zelnehlun? looks like it would be simple to farm zelnehlun with this build, but i am too lazy to get my necro there. so.... you should try it. @v 00:36, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :It's possible. 12:33, 16 February 2009 (EST) Well cause the said buold can farm ALL these bosses+ more for thier tomes That Twin 15:44, 1 August 2008 (EDT) :It uses a different concept of farming, that's like tagging all the 55 monks for well because 330 ele's can do it... Frosty No U! 15:46, 1 August 2008 (EDT) ::....fair enough That Twin 11:44, 2 August 2008 (EDT) Also for those of us who dont have a ranger and dont want one, can use our necro's for this, its shit easy and deserves its respect as a solo farmer for bosses, because thats what it does, as for hiding behind walls who cares, ive done that in HM missions/Dungeons and Vanquishes with strong groups to protect my heroes and henchies while i tanked, (or as on my necro and mesmer let a henchie tank)..hmm makes me think i could make a similiar mesmer solo -- 15:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Vander Belt Legacy-- 15:38, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Grarg I like it and the idea behind your defense is pretty cool. :P I use this one Byzzr alot. Elite tomes ftw Bluerask 00:23, 2 August 2008 (EDT) :vote! =o Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 20:55, 4 August 2008 (EDT) RATE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 11:46, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Necrosis ^--[[User:reason.decrystallized|'reason']].'[[user_talk:reason.decrystallized|'decrystallized]] In real life, pokemons would be used as sex toys. 18:07, 12 August 2008 (EDT) excellent build except a couple of things, necrosis should replace blood of the agresser and why is reckless haste there?enemies already attck faster in HM Xx Gerard xX 23:55, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :Reckless speeds up the killing even more. I'll add necrosis to the article. 12:33, 16 February 2009 (EST) vastly inferior to Build:N/Mo Boss Farmer, as that one can farm many bosses in mobs as well. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 23:58, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :See the "Well" section in the conversation. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 15:08, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Different farming method. WELL tag isn't needed. 15:27, 15 August 2008 (EDT) -yawn- someone move this to good working please, it has enough votes. Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ●55! 18:25, 15 August 2008 (EDT) :Do it yourself next time. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 18:29, 15 August 2008 (EDT) Some questions... I have a few questions about the build. First of all, which skills are only utility? I don't want to spend money on something that will make the run half a second faster, but I still want to be efficient. Also, how do you pull the Ritualist's Construct? I watched the video and I don't see how you avoided aggroing the Afflicted as well. Chfan 17:18, 21 August 2008 (EDT) :Hello???Chfan 16:35, 13 September 2008 (EDT) ::Don't be a jew, just buy all the skills. If they are listed, they are needed. 18:02, 13 September 2008 (EDT) :::HEY, I'm Jewish! And it's an honest question, as all my skills now cost 1k each so I'm just asking!Chfan 14:22, 14 September 2008 (EDT) ::::buy tomes, they're cheaper. If not, you can probably get away without AtB (though that will slow it down quite a bit) and consume corpse is probably droppable, but you risk dying in the process of getting your loot. PheNaxKian Sysop 14:53, 14 September 2008 (EDT) You avoid the afflicted by using a longbow to pull, and if you get a shit spawn, just rezone it takes 10 seconds. 12:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) as mentioned above use a longbow and wait till the rit construct is close enough for you to not get aggro frm anything, the long bow will pull the construct alone if done this way, and you hide behind the wall and put the skills up=20 seconds dead HM rit boss -- 15:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Vander Belt Legacy-- 15:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Wait just a minute Why isn't this Any/N?--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 15:02, 16 September 2008 (EDT) :PvX only keeps the most effective version of a build. Any/N would be less effective in all areas, though you're free to try it if you don't want to roll a PvE necro and do all the PvE just for this build. If it works in all the areas, we could stick it in the variants. --Mafaraxas (talk) 18:19, 16 September 2008 (EDT) ::Well it would be possible.--''Shadow'' 01:00, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::I was just wondering, as it seems to work with any primary proffession. Also, sorry for the late reply, the fios guy cut the damn cable.--[[User:Fallen|'Fallen']] (''talk'') 23:07, 19 September 2008 (EDT) Question. If you're reducing your health to 55, shouldn't you need protective spirit and regeneration? Shouldn't this be N/Mo then? :Read the article. 12:31, 16 February 2009 (EST) Speed Boost > Backfire ^ Oh, and was wondering, is Dash at normal recharge faster than a perma 25% IMS? 12:12, 16 February 2009 (EST) :What do you mean by Speed Boost > Backfire, first of all. Second of all, no, Dash is not faster than perma 25%, but you can't run away from mobs in HM with a 25% IMS, as monsters in HM have a 33% natural IMS. 12:30, 16 February 2009 (EST) ::As in, what would result in faster/more efficient kills against casters (think Byzzr). A speed boost to get there, or an extra damaging spell (considering your build most likely uses Dark Pact/Necrosis spam). And thanks for the info, really didn't feel like testing the dash/25% ims ;) 12:58, 16 February 2009 (EST) :::Adding Backfire to the build would require more attribute spreading, so it may only increase the damage dealt by 30 points. 15:34, 16 February 2009 (EST) :Dash is actually one of the "slowest" IMS's available in terms of distance. 16:01, 17 February 2009 (EST) ::When you're in HM, 25% IMS won't break a group :( 16:59, 17 February 2009 (EST) Reckless Haste Does what? Its designed for HM farming and in HM, stuff already attacks faster. IAS cant exceed 33%, so reckless haste doesnt do anything. The miss chance is also lost due to that fact that stuff always misses with terrain. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:36, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Energy instead ;o --'-Chaos-' 19:45, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, this has been tested somewhere(guru or a farming build). Reckless Haste DOES make them attack faster. Life 20:24, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ill go test this, but it doesnt make much sense. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:06, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Using Byzzr Wingmender as a test case, I have concluded that Reckless Haste does nothing in HM. I did 3 trials, 3 with and 3 without reckless haste and with it the times were 31, 36, and 39 seconds. Without it, the times were 31, 35, and 39 seconds. I can do more trials if you want. BTW, I was a Mo/N using SV, PoF, Reckless Haste, and Poisoned Heart to get my health to 1. I had a Mo/P with succor, res chant, and Song of Power to help me out. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 22:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, from what I remember, this was tested on aatxes. The problem with byzzr is that it's a caster right? Try it on a melee boss on a 55 or something. Casting can interfere with the proper effectiveness. Life 02:15, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Guildwiki says urong!--Relyk 02:40, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Guild wiki can be wrong. But as for him being a caster, there would still be a fairly large noticable difference in speed (about 20% at least), which there wasnt. Also, when he did attack like 4 times in a row, it seemed to be the same with or without Reckless Haste. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 02:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Alright, that just means that someone epic fails at noticing increases in attack speeds, or aatxes in HM don't hit the cap. Life 03:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The Aatxes might have spammed their rupt more, causing more damage numbers to pop up. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, so I tested this again because Byzzr is a bad example cuz of healing. I used the monkeys outside Yohlon haven. I used an A/N with Shadow Form, Price Of Failure, Awaken the Blood, and Reckless haste. I made sure they were attacking me while activating SF to get the full duration then activated PoF on one. By the time SF wore out, the enemy was at 10% health. Repeated this a few times and got same results. Used Reckless Haste and the smae thing happened every time. Pls remove. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 23:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Damn it Only boss I can farm is Byzzr >.> The one outside Jade Flats is easy but a group of monsters come and rape you...Ritualist's Construct is hard to pull...etc.. 00:21, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :then suck less. 21:11, 13 May 2009 (UTC) cant farm stonereap cant seem to farm stonereap anymore... dont ask me why but idk how i could prevent dying :Don't switch to your lower health set, you should be fine. 20:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) ::The group of wardens seem to knock me down... Constantly... Any thoughts? 09:07, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::If being KDed is the problem bring "I am Unstoppable!"-- Liger414 talk 09:10, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm then there wouldn't be enough skill slots left for the "real" build skills. I found out that I was shadow stepping into the wardens' midst, that's why I was being KD'd... Advice: Use dash after death's charge xD 12:40, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Don't shadow step to the warriors or the rangers. Rangers have traps and Warriors have kds, step to the ritualist. 12:51, 28 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::The problem with fixedly targetting the rit is, that the rit sometimes will run to the middle of the group. Sometimes they don't spawn at all. Shadow stepping to the spirit seems to work fine, as long as there aren't any rangers or warriors behind it. 20:57, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well whatever works for you. 01:54, 29 March 2009 (UTC) This build is crap. Stonereap casts an insane amount of health degen on you. What's the point in killing him only to die yourself later? I've ran this build 30 times and only maybe 8 of them resulred in success. Like I said before - this build is crap! :Sorry but I'm not just going to take the opinion of one lonely IP who cant farm. To begin with, anti-degen skills should take care of it just fine. Also, you =/= the best gws player. So just because you can't do it, doesn't mean it's not possible. Go watch the demonstrational video. + ℓγssάή 23:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Err....? "Dying at the first group of wardens also works, you will ress past them and then make your way back to the boss. " Yeah, that's a load of crap. :Ive never tried this, but Id assume you have to be luxon allied so the kuzicks wont res u. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 20:56, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::I never wrote that...some dumb IP probably did. 21:17, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::It's not a load of crap. It works fine. And is quicker, the Dp hardly affects you.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 21:14, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Suggested Change By ural's hammer increases dmg output more than awaken the blood, also reckless haste does not increase attack speed in HM. 16:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :BUH! doesnt affect spoil victor because it causes health loss, so awaken the blood is probably better. --- ' Ressmonkey ' (talk) 19:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :reckless haste isn't on the bar anyway? If it's mentioned anywhere, it will probably be for the 50% (or whatever it is) miss rate. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:26, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::sry bout reckless haste, didnt realize that had already been removed, but BUH does end up doing more dmg per sec. +2 at increase sv by 10dmg and PoF by 6, total 16 dmg per attack. Fastest attack speed for bosses being farmed i believe is like 1.3125. The amount of dmg caused by the additional +2 att in 10 sec is about 122. With BUH PoF at 12 Att gets about 9extra dmg (~68 over 10 sec). Max sunspear rank gives an additional 22 dmg (cast once every 2 sec in our 10 time period = an additional 110 dmg) Over ten with just these is about an additional 178. BUH over 10 seconds does about 56 dmg more. Also, most of these builds use dark pact. dark pact at +2 does an additional 5dmg (over 10 sec = 25dmg). with BUH (blood at 15) dark pact does an additional 12dmg (over 10= 60dmg). BUH appears to do more. 00:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::ok, i had another thought on my way home. The above shows that per second BUH ends up doing more but i forgot to mention startup dmg (for this assume attacks start as soon as the first cast begins). Using awaken, the first two seconds are used casting awaken then sv. Start casting PoF, boss takes 110dmg @2.625 seconds in, @3.9375 another 110dmg, 4 secs the casting of PoF ends, @5 sec 90 dmg from necrosis, @5.25 110 sv and 43 from PoF, total dmg after 5.25 seconds is 463. ::: Running BUH instead of awaken: In the first second, sv is cast. @1.3125 boss takes 100dmg. @2.625 boss takes 100dmg. @3 PoF finishes casting and BUH is activated. @3.9375 boss takes 100dmg sv and 46 from PoF. @4 boss takes 112dmg from necrosis. (optional @5 boss takes 60dmg from dark pact) @5.25 boss takes 100dmg sv and 46 from PoF. total dmg after 5.25 secs is 604 (664 if dark pact is included). 03:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC)